Ali x Katopesla
by EchoAndAli'sWackyFics
Summary: Katopesla is a police officer of universe 3. Ali is just a regular citizen trying to get by in life. Will the two hit it off, or will an old beau of Ali get in the way?
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

The Tournament of Power had ended with many universes getting erased, only to be brought back by Android 17's wish, including universe 3, Katopesla's universe. Everyone went back to their own world to live their lives, and Katopesla returned to his life as a police officer, keeping the lives of the citizens safe. One citizen in particular would soon have their lives changed by Katopesla himself- his name was Ali.

Ali lived alone in a dingy apartment, with his only company being his cat, Harley.

One sunny day he decided to go grocery shopping. As he was checking out which kind of cat food he should get for Harley, he heard a commotion going on.

He turned around to see three thieves running off with stolen goods from the store. All of a sudden there was a flash of white and blue, and there stood the strangest man Ali had ever seen.

He was a tall, muscly man with a weird looking blue and white body suit, with matching yellow boots and gloves, and a blue helmet that covered his face. On his suit was a big red "P". Ali then realized that he had seen him once before. He was one of the fighters from the Tournament of Power that helped Universe 3 fight- Katopesla.

He watched in awe as Katopesla effortlessly took down all three of the robbers. Ali was mesmerized by his speed and power.

Ali went home that night with Katopesla still in his mind. The way he moved, his looks...everything about him made Ali smile.

'Why am I thinking about him so much?' Ali asked himself as he got ready to sleep. 'It's just cuz he's so...cool! Yea that's it.' He argued with himself. Ali then yawned, feeling too tired to continue thinking about the strange policeman. Ali soon fell asleep with Katopesla still in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

That night Ali had a dream about the fight that Katopesla had with the robbers.

"That's enough, criminals! Unfortunately for you, I've got you in my sights!" Katopesla said with a smirk as he confidently blocked the robber's path.

"Oh no, not you again." said the tall, fat robber with brown hair and small eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Didn't you get the hell beaten out of ya by a short guy with a receding hairline?" asked the second robber, who was also tall but instead had blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Yeah, and didn't some white and purple alien guy ignore you after switching into Speed Mode?" said the last robber, who was a lot shorter than his companions, but a lot stronger looking.

Katopesla looked stunned for a second but quickly tried to regain his confidence. "T-those warriors are far beyond what you pions are capable of." Katopesla spat, a little flustered at remembering his defeat.

Ali continued to watch from a distance, not wanting to be seen. "Woah...this guy...I just...wow." Ali said to himself, chills going down his entire body as he eyed Katopesla like a hawk.

The fat robber charged with a metal bat, the blond robber with a metal chain, and the buff robber with a machete. They must have thought that Katopesla would be overwhelmed if they all attacked at the same time. The fat robber swung at his head, the blond tried to lasso his legs, and the buff one went right for his chest.

However, in a span of around five seconds, Katopesla punched right through the metal bat and into the fat robber's face, knocking him out cold. He then used his left arm to catch the chain from the blond robber, and pulled him right into his fist, also knocking him out. He stuck his right arm right into the machete from the buff robber, and to Ali's surprise, it broke into pieces instead of piercing his skin. With a single fast punch, the last robber was out like a light.

Ali stood there, his mouth agape with shock at what he just witnessed. "Oh my...he's so...so...COOL!" Ali shouted in joy. His joy soon turned to panic when Katopesla looked his way, his position given away by his shouting. Ali quickly turned around and went back to shopping, a small blush on his face.

He could have sworn that he'd seen Katopesla smile at him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Café

Ali woke up the next day feeling refreshed and happy from his amazing dream. Thinking about Katopesla made him smile for some reason.  
'I wonder why thinking about him makes me so joyful. It can't be that I...like him?' Ali thought to himself. However, this thought made him frown.  
'I should know better than to go falling for someone this fast. Especially after...' Ali stopped himself in his tracks. He hated thinking about his ex, it always left him in a sour mood. He decided to not think about it right now, he wanted today to be a good day. He got ready, said goodbye to Harley, and left for work.

After a long day at work, Ali just wanted to go home and relax. He was driving home when he saw a new café that had opened up a few weeks ago. Although he was tired, a quick cup of coffee and a snack sounded pretty good. He parked and entered the café and luckily there wasn't a line to wait in. After he ordered his food, and he turned around to go wait- and nearly hit the person behind him.  
"Oh sorry about tha-!" Ali's words got caught in his throat when he saw who it was: Katopesla. He felt his face go warm and his eyes widened a bit.  
"No harm done, citizen." Katopesla said with a friendly smile, no helmet on his head this time. This was the first time Ali had gotten a close look at him. His blond hair was soft looking, his jawline was well shaped and his blue-gray eyes looked like sparkling jewels. Ali felt his heart racing- he had never seen someone so handsome in his life. Katopesla cleared his throat, and Ali snapped out of his trance.  
"S-sorry for getting in the way." Ali said quickly and started to walk away.  
"Wait," Katopesla said, stopping Ali in his tracks. "I'm off duty right now and you seem like an interesting person. Would you like to join me for a chat?" Ali's eyes widened in surprise again. 'The' Katopesla wanted to talk with him?! There was no way he would refuse an offer like that!  
"I'd lo- er, I mean yes, that would be nice." Ali said, still in disbelief.  
"Excellent! I'll order real quick and then we can talk. Go find us a nice place to sit." Katopesla said enthusiastically, going up to the counter to order. Ali weakly nodded and turned to go search for a table or booth. His legs felt like jelly and his heart was still racing a mile a minute.  
'I can't believe I get to talk to him!' Ali thought to himself with a smile. His smile was soon replaced with a nervous frown.  
'I reaaally hope I don't screw this up...'


End file.
